


Thunder Cuddles

by Lucifers_unicorn



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_unicorn/pseuds/Lucifers_unicorn
Summary: Cuddles with the thunder god on a rainy day.





	Thunder Cuddles

It was a grey and wet afternoon. You had just finished training with Natasha and was in need of a nice hot bath. After you had your bath, you notice the rain getting heavier so you put on some comfy clothes and went to make a mug of hot chocolate.

The rest of the team had returned from a mission and Thor wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with you. He walked into your shared bedroom to find you staring out of the window fascinated by the current strom. Quietly he walked up behind you wrapping both arms around your waist. "It's beautiful isn't it" he says softly.

"Yeah it is quite beautiful" you reply still looking at the storm.

He unwraps his arms from you, you slightly missing his warmth. He takes the mug from your hands and places it on the side table, he takes your hand and says "come lie down my love"

You lie on the bed with your head on his chest. He wraps his left arm around you while the other takes you hand and holds it on his chest. You can hear his heart beat as he plays with your hair. You lie peacefully in this moment never wanting it to end.


End file.
